Hyperdimension University
by KagamiRose
Summary: AR Gameindustry University the best school in the world where the future world leaders reside over the student council and regular girls have just become freshman. When old friends are thrown into the mess of being not only on opposite ends of strength and school hierarchy, but having to live together as well. Selfcest between human and goddess. Request from Delta Marauder
1. First day

Noire always woke up early. She loved how everything was so still. As she neared the school she began to hum and skip a little. She made it through the gates as soon as they were opened and went to the bench under the flag pole in the courtyard. She sat down and continued to hum to herself as she ate the toast she had prepared for breakfast. It was the first day of a brand new school year in a brand new school. Hopefully her time at Gamindustry University would be fun and eventful. As she nibbled on her toast she watched the students arriving. Suddenly there were screams from the gate and a path opened, "ITS LADY GREEN HEART!"

Two, nearly identical looking women were walking down the open path of students. The only real difference between them was that one of the girls had blond hair and blue eyes and the other had green hair and purple eyes. They both had incredibly large chests, which they made more prominent by crossing one arm underneath and raising them up, and the same serene smile on their faces. Both of them were wearing a modified uniform with a dress instead of the standard skirt and a button or two more at the top left open to show a bit of their large assets. The blond glanced at the other girl as she said, said, "My, you certainly are the popular one 'Green Heart'."

"Well, one can only try. After all, I am one of the 'Hearts' of Gamindustry University. Everyone in the student council is well known," Green Heart replied with a jiggle of her breasts. As they walked past Noire and into the school building they merely chuckled to themselves and smiled at everyone. As soon as they disappeared into the school six more women walked down the aisle. Three were brunets and two had blue hair and one had pink hair. Two of the brunets were identical twins and the pinket was nearly identical to the shorter blue haired girl save for their hair and eyes, which were the color of the others hair, who looked much too young for collage. The shorter girls were all wearing uniforms that resembled long sleeved winter dresses, with adorable mushroom hats as well. They were laughing as they ran ahead of the other two girls. The blue haired, red eyed, girl yelled, "HEY YOU BRATS GET BACK HERE!"

"They're energetic White Heart, let them have their fun," her brown haired, black eyed, look alike said with a small smile.

"Maybe so but I'm the head of the DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE, it's my job to keep everyone behaving," The other girl said back angrily. The taller girls were wearing modified versions of the one piece skirt uniforms, with the brunets having a white one piece with a fur lined long sleeved jacket that let her shoulders bare, and the blue haired girls being a kimono styled skirt and white jacket. As they walked past her they began to argue. Their argument continued all the way into the building, the brunet was calmly quiet while her companion was a firecracker. Next was a group of five purple haired women, most of whom were wearing a variation of the schools hoodie in place of their uniform. The tallest of them was wearing a black hoodie with purple accents and was carrying the shortest one, who was wearing a white hoodie with purple accents, on her back. The youngest looking two of the girls, one of which was wearing a modified white one piece sailor uniform with purple accents and the other a black version of the same outfit, were carrying the other girl's bags and fretting.

"Neptune, you're embarrassing Lady Purple Heart."

"Big sis, you shouldn't be spoiling her so much."

"But I'm so tired, just five more minutes Nepgear."

"It's really not a problem Nepgear, I don't mind at all, and Purple Sister, as part of the student council it's my job to help other students. Besides, I'm letting them stay at my house so it would be rude of me to not help my guests."

The other tall girl, who looked like a slightly shorter copy of the one carrying the other girl, down to her outfit, spoke up now, "Come on sis you said you'd carry Neptune till school. Now she has to walk."

Two of the girls looked almost identical, save for the fact that one was slightly taller. The one ridding on the taller ones back looked almost like a younger version of the other two and the remaining two girls were identical, and looked like they might be younger sisters as well. The taller girl carefully set the other girl down. She groggily looked around before yawning and beginning to nod off while standing up. Suddenly there was a commotion from behind them.

"NEPTUNA!"

At that Neptune immediately came awake and spun around while yelling, "PEASHY! How's my cute little sister?"

A girl with golden hair who was roughly the same height as the purple haired girl in question, although with slightly heavier equipment, jumped into the purple girls arms as another blond girl, who was taller, and much better endowed than even the green and blond haired girls from earlier, ran after the girl, "Peashy, you forgot your bag!"

"But its Neptuna," The other girl responded with a childish smile as she turned, still in the purple haired girls arms. Her hoodie, similar to the purple squad's attire but yellow and black, was in complete disarray, in contrast to the well tended uniform of the blond girl who looked like an older sister. Even though the older girl was showing far more cleavage than modesty, or school policy, should have permitted. The tall girl began to lecture the other blond while fixing her hoodie, "Peashy, you're in collage now. You have to be more responsible."

"Like your one to talk Yellow Heart. Didn't you spend all of last meeting trying to see how high you could stack your pencils? And last year you spent so much time slacking off and gaming you almost didn't make the cut for the council. If it weren't for your incredible P.E. skills you probably wouldn't have made it at all," The tallest of the purple haired girls said with a small smile.

"Besides Yellow Heart, she's only a year younger than you," Neptune said with a tilt of her head, causing the tall blond to bush bright red and huff indignantly. Two more girls walked up to them, one a brunet and the other with bright pink hair. Once they joined the others the group quickly moved into the school. After that came two more purple haired girls. Once again the taller one with long hair was carrying the shorter one, who had a long ponytail on her back. The taller girl's uniform was modified almost to the point of being lingerie, revealing her black lace bra and with practically no skirt to speak of her matching panties were exposed as well, and the smaller girl was practically wearing her pajamas.

"Your back is so warm Iris Heart."

"I'm glad you like it. Get your fill now you cute little thing, I'll be expecting you to pay me back for this little piggy back ride latter."

"O.K. sure thing… so warm."

As the other girl drifted back to sleep the taller one let out a cold laugh and a dark look crept over her face, "You're so adorable, I just want to have my fun with you now. But no, latter, when I can take all the time I want. That's when I'll… _**play**_ … with you."

She walked into the building quietly, and creepily, laughing to herself.

"I see you have met Iris Heart," A majestic voice said from next to her. With a startled squeak Noire spun around to see Black Heart sitting next to her.

"When did you get here," Noire asked as a small blush crept across her face, why did her host have to be so beautiful? Black Heart, like Noire, was wearing the standard school uniform with only the addition of socks that stopped just short of the skirt and long gloves that went almost up to their shoulder.

"I arrived just a short while ago," Black Heart said as she smiled at the other girl, "I snuck in under Iris Heart's distraction."

"Is that normal?"

"For Iris Heart and Plutia? yes. They love each other very much and their personalities complement each other well. Plutia helps control Iris Heart's darker impulses and Iris Heart absolutely adores her. I do not even want to know what their home life is like. I could not imagine dating Iris Heart, that little girl has some guts," Black Heart replied with a shudder before smiling and asking, "So what are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to see what the school was like in the morning, and I heard you talking with someone about the other 'Hearts' last night so I wanted to see what they might be like," Noire said as she looked away to hide the massive blush on her cheeks.

"Well, there is still one more left, she should arrive shortly," Black Heart said as she looked at the gate.

To try and break the tension Noire asked, "Where are Uni and Black Sister?"

"They wanted some practice before class so they headed to the rifle range as soon as they arrived at school," Black Heart replies before nodding her head towards the gate, "She's here."

A tall silver haired woman walked through the schools gate. Her hair flowed around her, stopping around the back of her knees. She was wearing, like all the other 'Hearts' before her, and most of their companions, a modified uniform. Hers was cut to reveal her stomach and the skirt had been shortened, just enough to show leg but not expose her panties even if she were to bend over. She had also replaced the stockings with a thigh high right sock and a knee high left sock. She had large headphones covering both of her ears and she was humming along to the music as she walked through the split crowed. She was drawing quite a lot of attention, especially when a blue haired girl who wasn't wearing any form of school uniform, but rather idol like attire, ran up to her and struck up a conversation.

Black Heart sighed, "There goes Silver Heart, our head of music club and advisor to all combat clubs. She transferred in from Original Character Academy halfway through last year and mostly keeps to herself, although she does help tutor the weapons and music clubs the only one she really spends time with is that girl who ran up to her, 5pb., the schools idol."

Suddenly a bell rang. Black Heart jumped up and easily lifted Noire bridle style, "We had better get to class, hold on tight."

"What are you talkinEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Black Heart had suddenly jumped to the top of the flagpole before shooting from the flagpole to the top of the entrance hall and then into one of the windows of a wider part of the school, just as the teacher said, "All students, please get to your seats."

Noire's fists were clamped tightly onto Black Hearts uniform and her eyes were screwed shut as she whimpered in the other girls arms.

"Noire, you can let go now," Black heart whispered. When Noire opened her eyes she saw that the room was filled, only with the Hearts and people who had arrived with them, aside from Silver Heart and 5pb., even Uni and Black Sister were here.

Iris Heart gave a sly smile and said in a sultry tone, "My, my, my, Black Heart you sly dog, scaring her so you can see her adorable face. How cute, I'm almost tempted to try and steal her from you."

Neptune jumped up and said, "You go Black Heart, knock her dead!"

At that Noire quickly jumped out of Black Hearts arms, straightened her uniform out and went to the open seat next to Uni. Thank goodness it was in the front of the class, no one would really be able to see her blushing face.

* * *

Noire was walking through the school hallways. After roll call in the classrooms, which she had found out from Iris Heart's rather insinuating comments they weren't actually expected to have made on time, she had gone to explore the school. The teacher had told them all that the first day was to learn the grounds and that even the older students didn't have class today. The Hearts and Sisters had all gone off somewhere and all of their guests had split up to try and find their classes and club meeting areas. Noire had found her classes and was just leaving the fencing room when a voice spoke over the loudspeakers, "ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE HEAD TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE ASSEMBLY!"

She quickly followed the crowd of students to a large auditorium that was more than capable of holding everyone in the school. She took a seat and waited for the assembly to begin. As the lights dimmed and the doors shut the curtain opened to reveal Black, Yellow, Purple, Green, White, and Iris Heart on the stage, as well as Black, Purple, and the two White sisters and two small girls floating on books. Purple Heart took the microphone and in her majestic voice said, "Students of Gamindustry. We welcome you to our school and hope your next four years here will be a wonderful time in your life. First things first, some introductions are in order for the new students, I am the Student Council President and head of the kendo team and club. Black Heart is our Vice President and the Captain of the fencing team and club, Green Heart is General Affairs Manager and captain of the Sōjutsu (art of the spear) team and club, Iris Heart the Treasurer, enforcer for the Disciplinary Committee and Captain of the Magic club and team, White Heart is the Head of the Disciplinary Committee and Captain of the Heavy Weapons team and club, Yellow Heart is Secretary and captain of the track as well as the MMA, Judo, Karate, Taijutsu... pretty much any none armed CQC group, and Silver Heart is the Sergeant at Arms, Captain of Music Club, as well as the Captain of the Kyūdō (way of the bow) team and club, Vice Captain of the Disciplinary Committee, and adviser to every martial arts team."

Purple Heart paused for a minute as Green Heart moved forward and whispered something into her ear before continuing, "Green Heart has asked me to tell you all that although all of the 'Hearts' and 'Sisters' are required to be captains of at least one martial arts team you should watch out for Iris Heart and Silver Heart. Iris is fairly obvious why, don't touch Plutie either. As for Silver Heart, she is… easily annoyed… and that makes her lash out a little."

As if to emphasize this the doors burst inward as half a dozen boys were thrown inside. Silver Heart calmly walked past her groaning pitiful victims on the floor and up to the stage to join the others.

"What was that about Silver?" White Heart asked.

"One of those cocky idiots pinched my butt and they wouldn't say who so I just nailed all of them," Silver Heart replied as she began to run her hands through her incredibly long hair. The rest of the assembly went rather smoothly, even the removal of the injured students didn't cause an interruption. Once the assembly was done they were released for the rest of the day.

* * *

Noire met Black Heart, Black Sister, and Uni at the school entrance and began to walk home with them. About half way there Black Hear said, "About the Hearts and their companions. Most of them should be safe, but be especially careful how you tread around Iris Heart, and if possible avoid Silver Heart. She's a bit… difficult to understand and can get incredibly offended by the strangest things."

"Like what?" Uni asked.

"There was that time that she and Green Heart came to blows over the MMO's Dimension of Warships and Dimension of Skyships. And that other time with White Heart and those books by that adventurer who always gets into the shipwrecks. With Purple Heart over what anime to watch. With Sis because Silver Heart decided to Cosplay at school one day. Yellow Heart about what sweets to bring to a meeting. Purple Sister about the merits of mecha anime. The White Sisters about Pocket Monstrosities. She even forced a fight with me by insulting my chest, can you believe it?! About the only one she hasn't come to blows with is Iris Heart, they seem to at least get along well enough," Black Sister answered with a small sigh.

"Actually they slugged it out in high school. Just be careful around her. A normal person would have immense difficulty fighting a Heart. I don't want you guys getting hurt," Black Heart said with a sigh.


	2. Request: Noire and Black Heart

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Black Heart yelled at her. Noire flinched at her hosts scathing words as Uni wrapped a bandage around her gashed hand and Black Sister was cleaning a cut on her cheek. She replied meekly, "She wanted to duel me, I didn't see any harm in it…"

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD AVOID SILVER HEART BECAUSE SHE WAS STRONG! WHAT MADE YOU THINK FIGHTING HER IN ANY SENSE WAS A GOOD IDEA?!" Black Heart continued to berate her. Noire could only look at her freshly bandaged hands in shame as Black Heart pointed out just how ridiculous her actions had been, she couldn't even deny the beautiful woman's words. She knew her actions had been rash and foolish, but she wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. Now she had ended up in the nurses office with her sister and Something was wrong, looking up she saw that Black Heart had stopped yelling and was starring at her strangely.

"Sis, Uni, please leave. I need to discuss something with Noire in private."

Noire flinched at her words and Uni shot her a pitying look while Black Sister gave Black Heart her own strange look. Once their younger sisters had left Black Hearts personality seemed to take a massive shift as her face changed from angry and disapproving to worried and compassionate. She grabbed Noire and pulled her into a tight embrace, squeezing her so tight Noire was sure her ribs were going to break. Releasing her from the hug Black Heart grabbed her face and began to examine her cut cheek, "You aren't hurt anywhere else are you? Just what you told us right?"

"Y-yes… o-of co… of course," Noire replied as her face turned bright red from their close proximity. Black Heart carefully examined her hands, then the slash on her thigh before taking her hands and asking, "Where else?"

"That's it I swear," Noire lied. Black Heart gave her a sharp glare before sliding her hand around Noire's back and pulling her tightly against herself, eliciting a small gasp of pain from the injured girl. Black Heart whispered in her ear, "What was that about no other wounds?"

"It's just a bruise," Noire gasped out as she tried to push Black Heart away. Black Heart gave her a worried, and innocent look as she asked, "Can I see?"

Why was Black Heart so unfair? With that look there was no way Noire could say no as she nodded her head. Black heart quickly slid the bottom of the uniform up as she slipped around to look at Noire's back. She felt soft, warm hands sliding along her sore lower back as the beautiful woman began to examine the injury. Noire moaned softly as Black Hearts hands touched a sensitive area and asked, "W-well? How does it look?"

She yelped in surprise as Black Heart leaned against her, careful not to put pressure on the injury, and whispered in her ear with a husky voice, "You really are breathtakingly beautiful."

What was going on? Why was Black Heart pressing herself against her, and saying things, like that? There was no way that this was happening, "Kuro? What are you doing?"

Black Heart stopped and said, "You're not supposed to use that name anymore Noire. And I'm trying to claim what's mine before someone else beats me to it."

Noire looked over her shoulder and saw Black Heart had her head pressed against her neck. Her eyes were filled with concern and desire as she began to kiss and suck on the back of Noire's neck. She screamed as Black Heart hit a sensitive spot, "I… I can't keep it strait anymore… Kuro… please stop. We've been friends for years… I don't understand what you're doing anymore."

Black Heart slid her hands around Noire's waist and pulled her against her body, careful not to put pressure on her wounded lower back. She rested her chin on Noire's shoulder as she asked, "You still don't understand?"

"Please… I can't take it all in…"

"Don't you like me? I've seen you staring at me when you think I'm not looking. I've looked through your homework and seen the doodles on it."

"But… it's all happening so fast… I don't know… AAAAAAGH!"

Noire screamed a little as Black Heart began to suck and nibble on her neck before pulling her head up and back to lock her in a deep kiss. Black Heart felt Noire's fingernails dig into her arm and leg as her beautiful friend began to lose herself in the kiss. After a full three minutes of kissing Black Heart pulled away from Noire who had fallen limply against her chest.

"I… I don't know… I don't understand…"

"Then let me show you," Black Heart said as she slipped her hands down and began to unbutton Noire's uniform. She was like putty in Black Hearts hands as her uniform slipped off and Black Heart began to kneed her breasts. They were the perfect size, just big enough to fill her hands, they had a nice firmness to them but they were also soft. As she began to massage Noire's endowments she noticed something.

"Noire, is this a mole I feel? I had better not ever hear anyone else talking about this. If I hear Neptune or Plutia talking about this I promise the punishment will be heaven for me and hell for you," Black Heart said with a smile as her hand slid down Noire's belly to her skirt, "No one should ever get that intimate with your body but me, alright?"

Noire could only gasp and moan in pleasure as Black Heart slid her skirt up and began to rub her panties. Noire scrunched up into a ball as Black Heart slid her hands inside her underwear and began to put pressure directly on her core. She cried out as Black Heart slid her middle finger inside her folds. She bit her finger to try and stifle her voice. Black Heart slid around her body and gently pulled her finger away from her mouth, "You shouldn't hurt yourself like that, it would be a shame to mar your perfect skin. Besides I want to hear your voice."

"B-b-but… that's… that's embarrassing," Noire said as Black Heart slipped another finger inside of her. She pulled Noire's hand up and began to suck on the finger she had bitten, sliding it into her mouth and coiling her tongue around it. She said with a sly voice as she sucked on Noire's finger, "So what. I'm the only one who gets to see you like this, understand."

Noire began to pant lightly as Black Heart began moving faster. She knew just where to hit, every time her fingers slid inside they sent jolts of pleasure running through her body. Noire grabbed Black Hearts shoulders and dug her nails in tightly. She felt like she was going to lose it. Suddenly Black heart leaned over her and began to whisper into her ear, "This kind of reminds me of when we were all children together at the Basilicom. We used to take baths together then, and you always slipped and fell over. You seemed so hopeless, such a klutz. But it was kind of adorable, I always stayed near you for when you fell. Just so that I would be able to catch you."

"D-don't start talking about such embarrassing AAGHH," Noire began before Black Heart pinched her clit. She couldn't build up any resistance. Black Heart knew just where to touch, just what buttons to push, and now she knew why. This wasn't some new thing, Black Heart had felt this way towards her for a long time, she had been looking forward to this. Black Heart began to step up her ministrations Noire writhed in Black Hearts hands, she was so close. Suddenly Black Heart slowed down, gently, almost deliberately allowing her body to calm down. Then she started all over again, stronger this time. She slid her fingers in and out of Noire's pussy, drawing her nectar from deep down inside before reaching in to get more. Her other hand kneaded Noire's breasts, alternating between gently and roughly massaging them, and softly rubbing or harshly pinching her nipples. Her back arched and she cried out in pleasure as Black Heart hit a sensitive spot, "TH-THERE… RIGHT THERE!"

"Oh, so you like it here?" Black Heart asked as she slid her fingers across the spot again, putting more pressure on it this time. The beautiful girl quickly rose towards her climax again. Her breathing deteriorated into ragged gasps and pants as she could do little more than moan in pleasure. She writhed as Black Heart pushed her to the edge, then stopped again. Noire groaned in frustration as she was deliberately brought back from her climax once again. Black Heart began to move once again, but this time Noire tried moving with her. Black Heart wasn't going to have any of that though as she stopped moving and slid her fingers from Noire's depths. Noire began to whimper in frustration as she realized that moving would only delay her release longer. As Black Heart slipped inside her again she whispered silkily, "That's a good girl, just sit back and enjoy yourself."

She began to push Noire again. It was like lightning was coursing through her body. She couldn't think anymore. Her body ached for release, her core was on fire. She NEEDED release, or she was going to go insane. As she began to writhe under Black Hearts ministrations the other girl once again began to slow down in order to let her come down from her high.

"AH… Black Heart, please don't stop!"

"Don't stop what?" Black Heart asked innocently, teasing Noire lightly. Noire groaned as Black Heart rubbed her just hard enough to prevent her high from falling away. She was really going to force her.

"Nnnngh… Black Heart, I want to cum! MNM!"

"Just hold on a little longer"

"UNG! Aaaahhhh… nnnnnn… Please! Let me cum!"

Black Heart giggled a little, her beautiful girlfriend was actually begging. She had expected her to hold out longer, honestly she had thought that her pride wouldn't let her be the submissive one. She decided to grant her request, this time. She began to move faster, being careful to hit all of her sweet spots. Noire arched her back, crying out in pleasure in Black Hearts arms as she was pushed to her limit and beyond. Her body writhed in pleasure, as Black Heart kissed her softly and began to explore her body more with her now free hand. As Noire slowly began to come back to reality Black Heart reinserted her fingers and added a third for good measure. Since Noire had been so desperate for release, she knew that just once wouldn't be enough as she began to toy with her more.

"Black Heart! AH! please wait… NNNN! I just… let me rest, please!" Noire panted out as Black Heart began to torment her again. Black Heart simply pressed her attack and said, "No."

It didn't take long for Noire to once again become a screaming mess, but even that didn't seem to satisfy Black Heart as she carried on playing with her girlfriend like a toy.

* * *

Noire was waking up. She felt weak, and her entire body was shivering, but she felt quite warm. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into another girl's chest. Looking up she saw Black Heart's sleeping face. She was wrapped tightly in the other woman's warm embrace. She tried to remember what happened, there was the fight, then Black Heart had yelled at her all the way home and continued while their sisters had treated her wounds, then… Oh GOD! Why had things turned out like this, what would they do now, what if something happened between them, what would their sisters say? As she began to panic Black Heart squeezed her tightly, her eyes were cracked open as she looked at Noire and softly said, "None of that, just rest. We can worry about trivial things tomorrow."

"But…" Noire started before Black Heart silenced her by pressing a finger against her lips.

"Shush… just rest. We'll worry about it tomorrow."

Noire blushed a little as Black Heart passionately embraced her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Once they broke the kiss Noire could only stare at the other girl. Black Heart stared back with eyes brimming with affection and warmth. Noire looked away as she felt her face growing hot, she mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I said… once I get my strength back a little, maybe I could take care of you… if you're ok with it."

Black Heart pulled her lover tightly against herself, enjoying her warmth as she replied, "I would love that."

* * *

"Wow, they are really going at it again," Black Sister said as she glanced towards her sisters room where the sound of passionate, and apparently intense, sex had begun again. She and Uni had been playing games in her room when they had heard Noire start screaming. Uni was ready to burst into the room guns blazing but Black Sister had held her back and insisted that they listen through the wall at first. They had heard quite a lot before Noire finally stopped crying out Black Hearts name, likely fainting from being forced to cum so many times. This time it sounded like her sister was on the receiving end of the same heavenly hell she had put Noire through. When she turned to look Uni was laying against her bed, her panties were around her left ankle and she was desperately masturbating, apparently hearing her sister dominate in the bedroom had turned her on. What a naughty, yet wonderful girl. Black Sister felt that she would really have to do something about that sister complex she had though, looking up to Noire was one thing, but getting worked up that much just by hearing her sister dominating in the bedroom was a little much. Black Sister walked over to her and pressed her back against the bed, kissing her.

"Hey, you don't have to do that all alone, I'm right here!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, This was sort of the original request from Delta Marauder, He requested a selfist between Black Heart and Noire in some form, he had also mentioned being interested in an AU of the Hyperdimension universe at a school. I rolled them both into one story I'm sorry that the second chapter took so long to get finished, I really do suck at writing about social interactions. credit to the idea goes to Delta Marauder his page here u/4934330/**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated. If you like this story check out my other HDN story and check my home page for polls. Remember everyone, sin with a grin 3;)**


End file.
